


movie night

by 0222fm



Series: 820 °C [6]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Based on a True Story, Drabble, Gen, ratatouille mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0222fm/pseuds/0222fm
Summary: great food, close friends, deep talks: a good night.





	movie night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

"so, what do you think?" sooyoung was sitting on the floor of their shared living room, toes free from the confinement of socks and a toothpick from an already-eaten piece of melon stuck in her teeth. hyejoo was sitting across from her and chaewon was passed out on the couch (like she always was after watching a movie and having the older girls slip her alcohol).

"i think it depends on the context, you know," hyejoo was in deep thought, as if she was internally debating with herself. "like, are you aware that there's a rat involved?"

"yeah, let's say you're aware," sooyoung picked up another piece of melon, hating how there were only a few pieces left.

hyejoo sat there a little longer before speaking; she counted the questions on her fingers as she said them,"is the rat intelligent enough to grasp the concept of human sex? is the rat involved in any other way than controlling the person? is the controlled person consenting to everything happening?"

there was a stir on the couch. chaewon sat up, eyes squinting either from the light or from the conversation; the other two girls couldn't tell. "it's a rat," half groggy, half disgusted.

sooyoung turned back to hyejoo, "is it the ratatouille rat?"

"it's not specified," hyejoo, too, picked at the remaining few pieces of fruit on the plate. whatever was taking jiwoo so long in the kitchen to cut more was beyond her. they weren't even decent looking squares and instead were just odd shapes. she reached for her phone and started doing a naver search on what exactly constitutes as bestiality.

"let's say there's consent all around," sooyoung crossed her legs and tucked a few pieces of hair behind her ear. "and the rat is intelligent enough to grasp the concept of human sex."

"according to all the sources i checked, it's still bestiality," her fingers were scrolling through a naver blog, hyejoo looking for the answers they were all seeking. "because even if some definitions allow some wiggle room by saying it's 'a sexual act between a human and a 'lower' animal', most definitions agree that what matters is the fact that it's an animal." hyejoo looked away from her phone screen and eyed sooyoung before stabbing the remaining piece of fruit with her toothpick, "on the other hand, you're having sex with the human being controlled."

sooyoung was too deep in thought to care about the last piece of melon being stolen, "right. so." she dragged out the last syllable, turning it into a hum.

hyejoo mocked sooyoung's noise, "hmn indeed."

footsteps came from where the kitchen was, jiwoo coming out with another plate filled with horribly cut melon, "i wish these walls were thicker." being subjected to conversations like these were never her favorite. jiwoo was already in the process of regretting ever suggesting that they watch ratatouille.

chaewon scooted towards the edge of the couch and reached for a can of beer that was half full, taking a too-big gulp, "me too."

**Author's Note:**

> requested by gaywrongs ([from a drabble game pls play too](https://twitter.com/_0222fm/status/1155969122565386240))


End file.
